<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Know About Us by louisisgolden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171424">Don't Know About Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisgolden/pseuds/louisisgolden'>louisisgolden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), The X Factor Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24171424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisgolden/pseuds/louisisgolden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gemma always had a type when it came to boys. Boys who would ask you out on a first date dressed in a classy tie with a bouquet of calla lilies in their hands. Boys who are overly polite when they meet your parents for the first time. Boys who actually care about their schoolwork and use intelligent words like 'elucidate'. She'd always been into classy guys; who could blame her, Gemma was just a classy person, herself. </p><p>Louis however, was different.</p><p>Or: Gemma has a crush on Louis during the X-Factor era and has no idea he is already taken by her younger brother.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Know About Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you for reading! </p><p>I came up with this concept years ago and started writing it but never continued. I recently stumbled across it again and would never have continued with it if it wasn't for my bsf forcing me to finish it for her. So, this is for you, Ellie. I hope you thoroughly enjoy every cringy moment this fic brings.</p><p>_______________________________________________________________________________________________</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gemma always had a type when it came to boys. Boys who would ask you out on a first date dressed in a classy tie with a bouquet of calla lilies in their hands. Boys who are overly polite when they meet your parents for the first time. Boys who actually care about their schoolwork and use intelligent words like 'elucidate'. She'd always been into classy guys; who could blame her, Gemma was just a classy person, herself. </p><p>Louis however, was different. </p><p>There was something about Louis Tomlinson that just struck Gemma with some type of captivation. She couldn't really put her finger on why. He didn't quite fit into Gemma's box of what boys she would typically have feelings for. Louis was loud and boisterous, always cracking idiotic jokes that Gemma would typically roll her eyes at if her immature classmates were to tell. But for Louis to say it, she would find herself almost crying from laughter, not knowing why she found it so funny. </p><p>The first time she saw him in person she already could see the magnetic bond her brother and Louis had for one another. Sure, it was obvious that Harry was already pretty close with the rest of the boys since the band was put together, but Harry had something different with Louis. </p><p>She saw it all. The delicate way Louis would run his hands through Harry's curls while calling him stupid nicknames like "Hazza" or "Curley". How Harry would snuggle his head into Louis's neck on the bungalow couch with the rest of the boys falling asleep around them. The overprotectiveness Louis had over Harry at all times, especially when Niall would crack a joke over Harry's obnoxious purple tennis shoes. Gemma knew that Harry and Louis were a different kind of best friends. And that's why she could never tell Harry about the sudden and confusing attraction she had towards Louis. </p><p>Gemma was never the type to keep anything from Harry. They grew up telling everything to each other, always acting closer than regular siblings were. Their mother, Anne was probably a huge reason for that. She raised her kids on pure love and kindness, so Gemma and Harry always had been quite close with each other, treating the other as their best friend. </p><p>So, for Gemma to keep this from what she would call her best friend, is kind of a big deal. She just didn't want to ruin what she thought was a pretty beautiful friendship, between Lou and Harry. So, admiring Louis's wit and beautiful eyelashes, for now, would just have to do. </p><p>* * * * * * </p><p>"Ow! What ju do that for?!" Niall squeaks after Louis threw one of Harry's pillows at his face. </p><p>"Niall, we've already gotten so far in the competition! You really think singing a sappy Justin Bieber song will get us to the next round?" Louis scoffs in his strong Donny accent. </p><p>The boys had all been cramped up in Harry's family home in Homes Chapel all day trying to decide on what song they should choose for their next performance. Whenever they had a break from long days spent at the X-Factor, the boys agreed on going over to Harry's house to rehearse their songs since it was the closest distance to the X-Factor homes and weirdly enough, it made everyone feel more comfortable being in a family dynamic. </p><p>"Louis did you really need to throw that," Liam says bluntly sitting in the corner of the bedroom sorting through old CDs with Zayn. "Why don't we just look through our options again, and do a process of elimination or something." </p><p>"Process of elimin-whAT? Look, we already know our options. Let's just vote already. Stupid Bieber song or an AWARD winning, SMASHING hit by the one and only Bonnie Tyler." Louis's switch in accents to sounding like an American talk show host as he announces the second option sends Harry into a laughing mess of curls. Niall just rolls his eyes. </p><p>"Hey, I have an idea." Harry suddenly says, joining into the conversation for the first time in a while. </p><p>"Please give us anything, Curley," Louis begs dramatically, giving all of the attention to the bright-eyed boy sitting directly next to him.</p><p>"Okay.." Harry says hesitantly. "I get it if you guys don't really want to do this, but you know my sister Gemma?"</p><p>The boys around him nod their heads slowly, unsure of what Harry was getting at.</p><p>"Well, she used to always be the one to help me choose what songs I should sing for auditions and stuff," Harry says looking down at his wrist, fiddling with Louis's embroidered rainbow bracelet that Harry had been wearing all day. "so maybe we could just sing both, U Smile and Turn Around for her and she can just decide what sounds better." </p><p>"Hey, that's actually not a bad idea. Gemma's pretty cool" Zayn blurts out, nodding his head at Harry. </p><p>"Yeah she's usually in here hanging out with us while we rehearse anyway" Niall adds, shrugging his shoulders as if to say, 'why not'. </p><p>"And so it's settled!" Louis shouts holding up his finger. "Will you please do the honors, Prince Hazza, and fetch our Queen." </p><p>At this, Harry rolls his eyes and kisses Louis's cheek, rising up to 'go fetch the queen' and see if Gemma would agree to be included in the boy's shenanigans. </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>Gemma is cuddled up in her bed wearing pj's and watching 'Friends' on her laptop when Harry walks in the door. It wasn't unusual for Harry to walk in while the boys were over, for he typically tries to hang out with her as much as he can while he's home. Gemma thinks it might be mostly because Harry feels guilty for not hanging out with her as much these days. </p><p>"Hey Gem!" Harry says brightly, coming over to sit on Gemma's bed. "The boys and I are kinda in a bind. Can't decide for the life of us what song we should pick for the next performance."</p><p>At this, Gemma turns all her attention on her younger brother and away from the screen. "Hmm.. that does sound like quite a bind. What are the options?" </p><p>"Niall wants to do 'U Smile' by Justin Bieber and Louis is pretty set on 'Turn Around' by Bonnie Tyler." Harry says all in one breath. "I was thinking you could just come over to my room and listen to us sing both of the songs and decide which one we sound better in."</p><p>At the mention of Louis's name, Gemma immediately blushes and tries to hide it by looking back at her screen, unable to make eye contact with Harry. Gemma still doesn't exactly know why she is so drawn to that obnoxious 18-year-old, but she does know that she probably doesn't want to be seen by him, wearing old pajama pants and a face without makeup. </p><p>"So what do you think, you wanna come and hear em?" He asks again.</p><p>All Gemma wanted was to be left alone. "Actually, I don't really feel like hanging out with you guys right now. Think I'll just stay here and just watch Friends." The words blurted out of her mouth before she could think twice. </p><p>"Oh," Harry says, sensing that something might be up, and knowing that his sister doesn't typically turn down an offer to hang out with the boys. "Is everything okay?" </p><p>She finally looks back up at his face and once she sees how concerned Harry looks, she feels even worse for getting him all worked up over something as stupid as having the slightest bit of enticement for his bandmate. </p><p>"Yeah, I'm completely fine. Don't worry about me, just watch reruns while you enjoy the company of your new best mates!" She didn't mean for it to sound so sarcastic and bitter, but it definitely came out that way. </p><p>"New Best Mates?" He mumbles repeating her words. "What's that supposed to mean?" </p><p>"Nothing." She says clenching her jaw. "It doesn't matter."</p><p>"Gem, It's me you're talking to. I know something is up, why can't you just tell me." Harry says in a calming voice. </p><p>Gemma decides not to say anything and instead focuses her attention on the colorful painting of rainbow clouds Harry made for her long ago, hanging above her bed.</p><p>"Does it have to do with one of the guys?" He asks.</p><p>It suddenly occurs to her just how many rainbow-themed items Harry had in his own room. Sure, she thought the painting was super sweet but what was it with this kid and colors. </p><p>"Gem, please just talk to me," Harry says, reaching over to touch Gemma's hand. She snaps out of her trance.  </p><p>"Uh, one of the guys? Umm. No why would it?" She says very unconvincingly. The Styles genes never had the best ability to lie. </p><p>"Oh, so one of the guys it is!" Harry says excitedly, proud of himself that he could see right through his sister. "Which one?! Why haven't you told me sooner?" </p><p>It all comes back to her why she had kept it a secret for so long. "What-pff no I- No! Just no, it's- it's not about them!" She stutters, unsure of what her coverup should be. </p><p>"Gem what happened to us.." Harry softly says looking back down at Lou's bracelet. "We used to tell each other everything. You're my best friend, why can't you just trust me." </p><p>Harry's saddened tone and puppy dog eyes are enough to make anyone melt, let alone Gemma who now feels terrible. </p><p>"Fine." She gives in, clenching her teeth and looking back at the rainbow painting instead of making eye contact with Harry. </p><p>"Really?" Harry asks looking up at her excitedly.</p><p>"Yes, but seriously you can't tell anyone!" She warns.</p><p>"I won't, I won't! Seriously you can trust me!" He says, eyes wide, bursting with bliss. </p><p>"Okay.." She croaks, taking a deep breath. "I sort of might have some kind of weird attraction to Louis." </p><p>Nothing but silence fills the room for what feels like an eternity. </p><p>"Oh." Is all Harry could think to say. Now Harry was the one not making eye contact with Gemma, but instead focusing his attention on the same rainbow painting above her bed. "Louis." </p><p>"Please, Harry. Please do not tell him." She begs, crossing her fingers, just hoping she can trust him. "It'll just make it awkward. I know you two are really good friends, so please just don't say anything." </p><p>"Friends.." Harry says under his breath, still looking up at the painting. </p><p>"I can trust you right?" Her voice goes an octave higher. </p><p>Harry snaps out of it looking back at Gemma. "Yeah, right, of course. Yeah, I uh, I won't tell. You can trust me. Promise." </p><p>"Thank God." She says in relief smiling at him. </p><p>Harry just nods his head slowly and gets up to leave the room, thinking back onto the time he gave Gemma the colorful rainbow canvas he painted for her, still not understanding how oblivious his sister could be. </p><p>* * * * * *</p><p>On his way back to his bedroom, Harry's mind grows foggy, completely forgetful of why he went into Gemma's room in the first place. All he could focus on was the fact that Gemma, his best friend, was attracted to Louis. </p><p>L o u i s . </p><p>Louis, the beautiful stranger he met in the X-Factor toilets who asked Harry to take a photo with him because he had "such a feeling" that Harry would be big and famous one day. Louis, the boy he barely knew anything about, jumped right into his arms, holding him tightly against his chest when the judges announced they would be in a band together. Louis, the one who insisted on them sleeping next to each other that first night in the bungalow and cuddled up against Harry until the very next morning. Louis, the only person Harry has ever kissed, shared his life story with, even said the words 'I love you' to. </p><p>Louis. His Louis. </p><p>'She just has a simple crush' Harry thought, trying to convince himself. He hoped with all of his heart that it wasn't anything more. </p><p>Harry soon reaches his bedroom taking a deep breath before he turns the handle to open the door.</p><p>'Just act natural, you can figure this out later'. </p><p>He walks into his bedroom finding everything the same as he left it. Zayn and Liam were still busy searching through Harry's old CD's, trying to find song options for weeks to come at Bootcamp while Niall strums his guitar on a beanbag, laughing loudly at Louis' witty jokes. </p><p>Harry wasn't sure if it was Louis' bright sparkly eyes or the way L's face completely lit up as Harry came through the door that did it, but it made Harry realize that no, he cannot act natural, and no he cannot figure this out later. </p><p>"Hazzzz!" Louis squirms with excitement. "What did Gem say?" </p><p> Shit. Harry's heart drops into his stomach. How did he know about what happened? Does Louis know-</p><p>Louis must have noticed the panic and confusion beginning to form on Harry's face and slowly says, "..About the song? Is she coming?" </p><p>"Oh. Right!" Is all Harry can think to say for a moment, realizing he should have come up with a plan to approach the situation earlier. "Um.. well she doesn't- she um- she..." Find words, say something, anything! "..Louis do you think I can talk to you for a sec? Alone?" </p><p>At that, Lous raises an eyebrow, smirks, and gets up to follow Harry out into the hall. </p><p>It isn't until Harry has completely shut the bedroom door behind them and tiptoes into the hall when Louis teases, "If you wanted to just make out with me, there is no reason we need to leave the room and be all secretive, you know." </p><p>"Louis-" </p><p>"I'm just saying, the boys have witnessed plenty of things at this point, I think it would be fine if they-"</p><p>"Louis," Harry says, firmer and more serious than before. "It's Gemma..." </p><p>Louis quirks his head sideways, confusion spreading across his face. "Gemma?" </p><p>"Yeah," Harry's voice turns into a shaky whisper, fearful Gemma could hear them from her room across the hall. "I told her I wouldn't say anything to you, but... but Louis, I don't know what to do." </p><p>Harry's unsteady voice raising an octave higher is enough for Louis to turn off his wit, realizing this might be more serious than he thought. He then gently places his hand in Harry's hair, calming him down by playing with his curls. "Shhh.. whatever it is, we can figure it out. You wanna tell me what's going on?" </p><p>"Well," Harry began, taking a deep breath, "I was talking to Gemma and I somehow got it out of her that she fancies you." </p><p>Hary expected maybe a gasp to release from Louis or perhaps a reaction of panic like Harry reacted when he found out. What Harry didn't expect was to see a mischievous smirk start to form on the corners of Louis's bright pink lips. </p><p>"Seems like the Styles siblings just can't get enough of me, huh?" Louis grins. </p><p>"What? Louis this is serious what are we going to do?" Harry croaks. </p><p>Before Louis had time to comfort Harry and tell him that this isn't something worth panicking over, the sound of a door creaking open from across the hall catches their attention. Gemma steps out startling herself, not expecting Harry and Louis to be standing right there. </p><p>"Oh! Uh... Hi. I was just about to come over and help with your whole song dilemma. Realized I was just being silly, sorry Haz." Gemma says quickly trying to break the weird tension in the air. </p><p>No one says anything for a second, with Louis unsure if it's his place to say anything at all and Harry not remembering how to even form a sentence properly. </p><p>"Um, yeah, uh, no problem, yeah... don't worry about it." Harry stutters, praying that Gemma didn't hear anything he was talking about before she stepped into the hall. </p><p>Gemma may not have necessarily heard anything, but for Harry to have such an uncertain answer, suspicion arose in Gem's voice. "Why are you being so weird?" </p><p>Harry beginning to panic and quickly turning his face to Louis, is enough to answer Gemma's question. </p><p>"Did you-" Gemma blushes, her eyes growing wide. </p><p>"Gemma, I had-" Harry tries to say quickly, his voice completely filled with panic. </p><p>Gemma scoffs cutting him off, "I thought I could trust you, Harry. It's like I don't even know you anymore." </p><p>Before Harry could say anything, Gemma is already turning her back on him and rushing down the stairs, leaving Harry and Louis to stare blankly at one another in that hallow, empty hallway.</p><p>******</p><p>'How could he?!' Gemma's heart beats erratically in her chest, her blood heating up with betrayal. </p><p>It wasn't necessarily Louis finding out that made her so upset, it was the fact that Harry told her that she could trust him. He actually promised he wouldn't say anything. And then totally broke that promise within minutes since they had their conversation. Their relationship is built off of trust and for Harry to throw that away, kind of makes their benevolence pointless. </p><p>Her anger-induced trembling hands reach for her phone in her hoodie pocket. All she can think to do right now is talk to the one person who knows about her now-outed crush for Louis: her best friend, Michal.</p><p>Michal and Gemma have known each other for years. They have been inseparable ever since Year 10 when both of their French classes went on a field trip to Paris together. After both their teachers paired them up to work with each other, they hit it off instantly. Gemma doesn't remember a day where she laughed as hard as she did when Michal read off all of his horrible jokes that he had been saving in a journal of his, on the subway ride over to Paris. The whole day was spent laughing at one another's terrible humor and antics while sneaking away from the rest of the class to buy French candies in cute little cafes. It wasn't until Michal became vulnerable when the trip was coming to an end and flipped to the back of his journal to read off his soul-crushing poetry, that Gemma knew the two of them would continue being friends for a long time. </p><p>As time went on, Michal became Gemmas 'go-to' when she needed help with just about anything. Having trouble with annotating Catcher in the Rye for her English Literature class? Michal would already have all the thesis connections ready to give to her. When her friends weren't being the kindest teenage girls out there and began leaving her out of things,  Michal would instantly stop what he was doing to be by her side to cheer her up. Gemma didn't know what she did to deserve quite a caring, intelligent, charming friend such as Michal. </p><p>Hopefully, this isn't the time that Michal breaks his trend of answering Gemma's calls immediately as she presses the dial. She needs him now more than anything. </p><p> She quickly presses on his contact, ignoring the picture he sent of his recent poem he wrote up (he did that often), and pushes the call button. </p><p>"GEMM!" Michal shouts after answering the phone on the first ring. "Babe, hi! What's going on?" </p><p>"Michal?" She let out a confused laugh. "Where are you, all I hear are loud voices and music, I can barely make out what you're saying?" </p><p>"RIGHT!" He shouts again, the loud commotion slowly getting quieter. "Here, love I'm outside now. Better?" </p><p>"Much. So, where are you, then?" </p><p>"Just out with the lads as I should be! You know some people like to have a good time on their Saturday nights and not sit at home waiting for their brother's bandmate, and may I say his BEST FRIEND to out of the blue, fall in love with them." He teases, sounding colder than he intended. </p><p>"About that," Gemma mumbles weakly, her head falling into her knees where she sat on the staircase. </p><p>The sound of Michals's teeth clenching plays through the speakers of Gemma's phone. "Shit. What happened."</p><p>"He knows, Mi. Louis found out." The words were almost un-audible with how much Gemma was muttering them. </p><p>"He- he found out? What do you mean? How-What?!" Michal croaks, stuttering awfully. </p><p>It all came back to her, and Gemma suddenly realizes just how mad she is at her brother for this. "Harry somehow got it out of me to tell him how I felt about Louis, and after he promised he wouldn't say anything, he bloody went behind my back and straight up told Louis." </p><p>"Oh." As Michal says, his voice low sounding defeated. </p><p>Gemma ignores him and goes on with her rant, "I mean who does that?! You'd have to be the absolute lowest bloke in the world to just do that to someone? And with how much Harry tells me, it's not like I go announce them to the whole world. I mean-"</p><p>"Well, how does Louis feel, then." Michal echoes, cutting Gemma off mid-sentence. </p><p>Right, Louis. Gemma was so focused on her brother's betrayal, that she forgot to even focus on Louis' reaction to everything in the hallway. </p><p>"I don't really know.." She finally says. "Guess I didn't really pay attention to him, but more on how enraged I was with Harry when I found out." </p><p>"Doesn't sound like you're into the fellow as you thought!" Michal protests. "Just saying, any other girl would most definitely see how the other person felt about them, and not pay an OUNCE of attention to their brother."  </p><p>"Okay, if you're doing that thing again where you make me push every guy I semi have a chance with away, then I don't want to hear it." Gemma mocks, rolling her eyes. </p><p>"Hey! I do not do that!" The sound of Michal's laughter fills up Gemma's speakers. </p><p>"Oh, you so do, and you know it," Gemma vows, her voice filling with confidence. "Can't put a finger on why you do it, but that's not what we're focusing on right now. Mi, please. just What am I supposed to do about all this?!" </p><p>"I mean, you do have a point. You and Harry have always been close and for him to just break your promise like that is kind of hard to believe. Maybe you need to just talk to him." Michal suggests, sounding ten times more serious than before. </p><p>"Ugh, why do you have to always be right." Gemma groans, exaggeratingly. </p><p>"And how about you forget about Louis while you're at it!" He swoons, and Gemma finds it funny how she could physically hear the smirk forming on his face as he did so. "I'll tell you what. How about I leave this rubbish joint, pick up a couple bags of them rather tasty marshmallows, and we can both just forget about all this and get cozy by the fire?" </p><p>Gemma smiles, rolling her eyes at just how cheesy Michal could be sometimes. "Alright yeah, that doesn't sound like such an awful idea. Still think I'm going to strangle my younger brother, but hey how could I say no to a couple of roasted marshmallows." </p><p>"And me, right? How could you say no to marshmallows and me?" Michal guilts, making his puppy dog voice. </p><p>Another eye roll. "Alright, alright you being there isn't the most terrible idea either." </p><p>"YES! I knew I could get it out of you! Michal cheers. "See you in a bit!" </p><p>"Yeah alright, goodbye, Michal." Gemma mocks, the smallest smile forming on her lips. </p><p>After hanging up the phone, Gemma can't help but to just sit on the staircase for a while, taking in everything that has happened. Now how in the world is she supposed to talk it out with Harry when she can't help but clench her fists when all she does is think of his name. </p><p>*****</p><p>Up the stairs, chaos begins to form. The loud stomping from all the pacing Harry was doing along with the holler of Louis' voice, trying but failing to calm Harry down, causes the rest of the boys to come out into the hallway to see what all the ruckus was about. </p><p>"What the bloody hell is going on?" Liam is the first to speak, his voice rising with confusion.</p><p>"I just don't know what to do. How am I supposed to fix this? She probably hates me now. She must Hate me. My own sister hates me. She's going to tell mum, mum's going to hate me too." Harry blabbers, speaking at hyperspeed, his pace getting quicker and quicker. "My whole family is going to absolutely despise me! They're going to hate me! Hate m-" </p><p>Without hesitation, Louis quickly reaches his hands out to Harry stopping his pacing and shoves him into a hug, his arms wrapping around Harry tight so that he wouldn't break away. </p><p>Sobs begin to ascend from Harry's body, with his weight going loose on Louis's, forcing him to almost hold Harry up but failing, causing them to crumble to the floor, Harry not letting go of Louis. Zayn, Niall, and Liam all stare at one another, concern and confusion spreading across their faces.</p><p>"I can't do this anymore." Harry sobs into Louis's shoulder, still holding him tight.</p><p>Louis's heart drops to his stomach. He's never seen Harry so broken before, and it physically hurts him to see him like this. Unsure of how to help, he strokes the back of Harry's neck and whispers, "Shhh it's okay baby... just take a deep breath." </p><p>"No Louis." Harry croaks, soaking up Louis's shirt with his tears. "It isn't okay. I can't do this." </p><p>Louis decides on trying a different tactic to calm him down and lifts Harry out of his arms, cupping his face and wiping away his tears. "And what is it that you can't do, my love?" </p><p>"This!" Harry wails "This hiding! If she just knew why I told you, she wouldn't hate me! My family wouldn't hate me." </p><p>Louis's heart didn't think it was able to drop further into his stomach, but somehow it did. </p><p>"Haz, please stop saying that." Louis pleads, cradling Harry's body into his own. "Nobody hates you, darling. How in the world could you think that? They love you so much Harry- We love you so much." Louis points at the rest of their bandmates, while gently placing a finger on Harry's chin to lift his head and show him the three other boys standing in front of him, giving concerned smiles. "Calm down okay, baby? Everything's going to be just fine."</p><p>With the help of the rest of the boys, Harry does eventually start to calm down. Once Zayn suggests they go somewhere more private to talk about everything, they stumble back into Harry's room. Each of the boys get comfortable on the floor, with Harry sitting in between Louis's legs, resting his head on Louis's collarbone. Louis wraps his arms around his waist, stroking Harry’s stomach with his thumb. </p><p>After thanking Niall for a water bottle, Harry takes a long gulp, feeling the embarrassment starting to kick in. </p><p>"Alright, so what the Hell was that." Liam finally says. "Nearly scared us half to death, mate."</p><p>"Yeah, I was pretty sure someone just about died." Zayn squeaks, his eyes filled with concern. </p><p>"Okay, yeah, I may have overreacted just a bit," He admits slowly, clearing his throat. "I just- I don't know, I'm really close with my family and the thought of them not fully knowing or accepting me... I don't know, it just terrifies me a bit." </p><p>Harry then went on to explain how close he and his sister are with one another and told them why he freaked out so much in the hall. "I just don't want her to think I'm just some idiot who breaks promises and doesn't have respect for people, you know?"</p><p>"Well," Niall clears his throat. "There's really only one way to fix this so Gemma doesn’t keep thinking your a complete jerk."</p><p>"Heyyyy!" Harry frowns. He's the one who admitted to sounding like a jerk in the first place but hearing someone else call him one, hurts him just a bit more. </p><p>"Your words not mine, Styles." Niall corrects, putting both his hands up as if to say I'm innocent.</p><p>"So," Louis finally speaks up, still stroking up and down Harry's arm. "What's the idea, Niall. Whats Harry gotta do, then." </p><p>"Well, tell the truth of course," Liam interjects. </p><p>"Exactly what Payno said." Niall agrees. "Just gotta confess that you two are together. Enough with this BS, just tell them, already." </p><p>*****</p><p>Louis doesn't remember when or how he ended up standing in front of the mirror and splashing water in his face in Harry's guest bathroom, but he guesses it has something to do with Niall's last comment. "Just tell them already" plays over and over in his head like a broken record. </p><p>Just telling them isn't as easy as it seems for Louis. Just telling them means officially coming out to the people he loves the greatest. And as much as he wants to scream it to the world that he is in love with Harry Styles, it still terrifies him to reveal such a big part of his life to the opinions of the people he cares about most. </p><p>The gentle knock at the bathroom door causes Louis to jump up and snap out of his trance. </p><p>"Lou?" Harry whispers, peeking his head through the door. "Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You kind of bolted out of the room after what Niall said." </p><p>"Uh, yeah I'm completely fine, just had to go for a wee is all. Didn't think it was wrong for a person to release their bladder every once in a while! Thought it was a pretty normal thing that people d-"</p><p>"Lou, I get it okay." Harry's gentle and soothing tone was enough to give Louis goosebumps up his arms. "We've talked about it before. I get it if you don't want to tell them. We really don't have to." </p><p>"Harry I want to, though. I do. I want to be able to kiss you in front of your mum and to hold your hand in front of my sisters. I want our families to know who we really are, it's just... a pretty big step."  Louis finally admits. </p><p>Harry nods, looking down at the floor and away from Louis. </p><p>"But hey," Louis breaths, grabbing Harry's hands and interlocking their fingers together. "They're going to have to find out at some point, right? I guess ripping the bandaid right off isn't such a bad idea." </p><p>"Really?" Harry's eyes widened. "Only if you really want to though. We aren't going to do this just because we don't want to risk Gemma thinking I'm a jerk. Seriously, we should only do this if we really want t-"</p><p>Louis cuts him off by leaning forward to kiss him. And so they kiss instead of talking. Louis tells Harry just how badly he wants this, through passing his information directly through their mouths.  </p><p>'No more lies.' Harry thinks to himself. 'No more hiding. Just the truth.' </p><p>*****</p><p>Walking into the kitchen, Harry finds his mum, Anne, pouring a pot of tea into two teacups. One for herself, and one for Gemma who is sitting across from her at the table. A heavyweight is contaminating the air around them once Gemma makes eye contact with Harry. He could almost see the veins trying to form in her forehead from looking so enraged. </p><p>"Hello, darling," Anne says, smiling a little coldly at her son. "Why don't you take a seat, I think there have been some issues that need resolving, hm?"</p><p>"Actually, yeah." Harry gulps. "There is something I need to talk to you about. To both of you, actually." </p><p>"Well go on then, before I lose my bloody patience." Gemma scoffs, tapping her finger on the table. </p><p>"Well, um, well I-" Harry stutters, causing Louis to peek his head through the kitchen, going over to stand next to Harry. The rest of the boy slowly trail behind, making their way to the couch for support. "Go on, tell em, Haz." Louis coos, reaching a hand on Harry's back. </p><p>Gemma raises an eyebrow and turns back to Harry for answers. "What's this about, then?"</p><p>Harry takes a deep, even breath. "Gem, I'm sorry I broke my promise to you. I love you so much and would never do anything to intentionally hurt you. Ever. This, though, this was different." </p><p>"And how is this different than any other promise, Harry." Gemma's words come out like venom.</p><p>Harry gives a small smile and looks over at Louis. Everyone watches as Louis reaches for his hand. "You see love," Louis grins. "it would be a bit difficult for me to date two Styles siblings at the same time, considering they can be quite a handful." </p><p>Gemma’s jaw drops and Anne’s eyes grow wide. </p><p>"To date?! You two are dating?!" Gemma nearly chokes back her tea. </p><p>"I mean, yeah,” Harry blushes. “If you haven't really caught on by now, we've been together for a little bit now." Harry almost laughs at the thought of other people not noticing they’re together, realizing how obvious they can be with one another. He looks over at Louis to find that Louis is already looking back at him and Harry just about swears he's never seen him look so fond. </p><p>"My baby!" Anne beams, running over to Harry, cradling him in her arms, already letting the tears start to form. "My babies" She corrects herself, putting an emphasis on the 's' while grabbing Louis into a group hug. "I am so happy for you two." She gushes, squeezing them tight. </p><p>Once Anne finally lets go, Harry notices how Gemma has even started to tear up. "Am I really that oblivious?" She says, laughing at herself. "I am so stupid, never let me forget that." She beams, bringing Harry in for a hug. "I'm sorry I made this such a big deal, Harry. It really didn't need to be. Let's never let a guy split us apart again." She smiles, winking at Louis. </p><p>"Heyy! You're back to being best friends now aren't ya?! So, I technically did nothing of the sorts to split you up." Louis taunts, excepting the hug Gemma is offering. </p><p>"If this isn't a perfectly good reason to celebrate then I don't know WHAT is!" Niall chimes in jumping up from the couch and into the Kitchen. "Miss, Anne, do you happen to have any champagne?" Niall fakes a posh accent doing a bow. </p><p>Anne jumps with excitement. "You know what, I think we do. I knew that saving this after Ben's wedding would pay off one day!" </p><p>And so everyone began to pitch in, by grabbing champagne glasses and passing around the drinks to everyone so they could all cheers. Not long after, Michal shows up at the front doorstep with bags full of marshmallows and firewood. </p><p>So everyone follows behind one another, walking out to the fire pit in the backyard with a glass of champagne in one hand, and a marshmallow stick in the other. All except Harry and Louis. For them, it was a glass of champagne in one hand, and each other’s hand in the other. They hadn't let go of one another’s hand since they revealed the news, and weren't planning on doing it anytime soon.</p><p>The night was spent nursing glasses of champagne while roasting marshmallows under the stars. Niall even brought out his guitar and after the boys had sung both of their audition songs, it seemed that Turn Around was the party hit, allowing them to finally choose their next X-Factor song.</p><p> Although Gemma never quite understood why she had such an infatuation with Louis, seeing just how in love Harry and Louis were with one another, caused her to forget all the feelings from before. Realizing how perfect they were for each other made her heart flutter, even more, hoping that they would be the ones to end up making it. Plus, her perspective was starting to change about another guy she had in mind. One who's quite caring, intelligent, and charming; everything she wants in a guy. She looks over at Michal who is laughing loudly at Niall’s impression of what seems to be Jim Carry singing a Justin Bieber song on the guitar. He looks over at Gemma and smiles wildly. Her heart jumps and she realizes that perhaps, this will do.</p><p>Harry leans on Louis's shoulder, smiling to himself at how bipolar this day has been. "Nobody hates you, darling. How in the world could you think that?" Louis's words replay in his memory. It's pretty ironic how this conversation was just hours before and now, Harry has never felt so loved. He squeezes Louis's hand a bit tighter, wondering if things could get any better than this. Little did he know, this was just the beginning.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed !! Sorry if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I wrote mostly all of this at the times of 2am-6am so, I'm just going to blame all the mistakes on the lack of sleep.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>